captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants and the Interactive Insanity of the Irritating Interlopers
Captain Underpants and the Interactive Insanity of the Irritating Interlopers is an interactive special of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Synopsis When Principal Krupp has had it with George and Harold’s comics, he threatens to destroy their treehouse once and for all. George and Harold will need to hatch a plan to buy the land before Krupp does, and they’ll need your help to do it in this all new interactive Choice-O-Rama special! With no shortage of imagination and mischief at hand, you’ll be along for every wild twist and turn in George and Harold’s plot to stop Krupp from tearing down their treehouse. Choose fast and choose wisely, as the fate of creativity and comics is literally in your hands! Trivia * It is also known as "Captain Underpants Epic-O-Rama" * This is the first episode Mr. Krupp tries demolishing Harold and George's tree house, using a grenade only blowing it up into smithereens. * This is the second Captain Underpants special, after the previous special, The Spooky Tale of Captain Underpants Hack-a-Ween. * This is the first episode Harold and George ask viewers for help so that they can protect their tree house from Mr. Krupp. * Smithereens are known to be a million pieces after something gets blown up. * The whole point of this special episode is that the viewers got the remote control choosing any ideas they want for Harold and George confirming on how they can save their tree house, it doesn't matter what choices, they can always rewind, replay, restart, and choose what each choice is about, this episode could almost never end if viewers wanna keep it going forever, it's practically controlled and made up however by viewers, making this show go on as long as it wants. * Harold and George tell Captain Underpants he's not supposed to be in the scene he shows up in, but says he is anyway like he doesn't seem to care, it almost looks like he's spoiling it, and it could be the second time he reveals he's in a scene he's not meant to be in, similar to him mentioning he's not in the first Season 2 episode Captain Underpants and the Tenuous Takedown of the Tyrannical Teachertrons, which he ruins confusing the interviewer. * Melvin's time machine returns again from Captain Underpants and the Horrible Hostilities of the Homework Hydra, once again from Captain Underpants and the Soggy Salvation of the Swirling Sweatnami. * This is the first Captain Underpants has his own ice cream truck, wearing earrings, and sniffing ice cream from an ice cream cone that's stuck through his nose. * Mr. Krupp still puts up with Harold and George's comics (especially George's comic with Melvin's robotic drawings, and Harold's comic with Erica's storytelling). * Captain Underpants fights Melvin in the golden statue, and he says he's gotta go to the bathroom, except Melvin tells him to hold it, but when he says nevermind, it's possible that he peed inside the statue. * This is the first episode seeing Harold and George in a new version called virtual fighting robots. * Harold, George, and Captain Underpants are back at the mini-putt golf course where it first made a cameo in Captain Underpants and the Strange Strife of the Smelly Socktopus, and in Captain Underpants and the Dastardly Deed of the Devious Diddlysaurus. * In one of Harold and George's comics, Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp are the same guy, but there's a page where Mr. Krupp is yelling at Captain Underpants. * The end credits are always glitching back and forth to Harold and George in their tree house with their comics, and the puppet narrator. * Harold and George sing the theme song the same way, and it's the first episode it's got some of the same and different scenes, Mr. Krupp still does different dances in the theme song where Harold and George sing "and first they made him dance". Category:Episodes Category:Specials